


A Walk Home

by Adreamersmind



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adreamersmind/pseuds/Adreamersmind
Summary: Gina has just got news that she has to move away, while walking home when Ricky turns up ready to make her feel better,
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 32





	A Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rina+nation).



> I saw a prompt about what would happen if RIcky chased after Gina, so I gave it a quick go. Hope you like

Gina was furious. She couldn’t believe that she had to move again already. It had only just been 2 months, why couldn’t her mothers job transfer wait until at least the end of the year. It meant she’d have to start at a new school in the middle of term, making it even harder to fit in with everyone else. Just as she was finally starting to open up and feel accepted everything had to change. And as hard as she tried, she couldn’t be upset with her mum. She knew how hard it had been to raise her by herself and this was her dream job. She was mad at the company for not allowing them to stay in one position for more than two minutes.

When her mum called her, she knew she had to leave straight away. It didn’t feel right staying over at Ashlynn’s for the sleepover, she didn’t want to bring everyone else’s mood down with her bad news. She couldn’t even wait for Ricky, who had been her ride here, he would be the hardest to say goodbye to. She didn’t want to admit this, but she had grown to really like him and leaving him was not going to be like the other times she had left schools. After the shared moment they had after homecoming, he was all she could think about. They had become closer sharing moments and jokes she couldn’t explain to other people. He even proudly wore the hat she had made for him and didn’t make her feel awkward about it at all

As she kept walking, she could hear a car slowing down beside her headlights flashing. Gina turned around and there was Ricky slowly driving beside her as if he had been trying to spot her on the pavement.

“Gina! Hey stop. Why’d you leave without me, is everything okay?”. Ricky exclaimed from the car as he brought it to a stop. He jumped out of the car and came to stand in front of her wearing a confused look. Gina noticed he was still wearing the hat she’d knitted; it made a feel a tiny bit better.

“No, it’s not okay Ricky, I thought I told you to leave me alone” Gina replied harshly. She knew she was being cold, but it was better for Ricky to forget about her. It was why she didn’t like making friends in the first place. It hurt too much leaving. “Don’t you get it? I’m moving again, my mums got transferred again and we have to go. It’s for the best we don’t speak”

Ricky looked hurt, but Gina knew it had to be done.

“Gina” Ricky said quietly “That’s not fair I’d never stop talking to you just, because you left. We’re friends and I don’t just leave my friends behind when it gets tough.” “I get it your mad, you thought you got used to things changing and suddenly they’ve changed again.”

Gina looked up and raised an eyebrow “isn’t that what I said to you about your parents?”

Ricky laughed softly “Well I do pay attention sometimes.”

They both sat down on a brick fence outside of a random house, both staying quietly not knowing what to say to each other. All they could hear was the noise coming from inside. It helped break the silence between the two, and Gina was able process her feelings easier.

“How were you able to find to me” Gina said suddenly changing the subject. She didn’t feel like talking about the future move just yet

“Well um, I was kind of sort of driving around seeing if I could spot you. It’s thanksgiving and I guess most people are staying indoors now, you were pretty easy to spot by yourself.” He paused. “You’re a fast walker, you know it took me much longer and I was in a car”

They both laughed together “I guess all that dance training increased my stamina”. The tension between them had gone down and it felt familiar again as if she hadn’t just received the worst news at the moment. It made her angry again. This boy had chased her down just to make sure she was okay. Nobody had ever done that for her and now she had to leave. She felt a few tears leave her face

“G-gina please don’t cry, it it’s going to be fine” She looked at him and she could see he had a panicked look on his face as if he didn’t know what to say. She hated crying Infront of people, but right now she didn’t get. All her feelings were finally coming out

“It’s just unfair. This has been the first time in such a long while, where I feel like I fit in. I made friends, I got invited to my first freaking sleepover and just like that everything’s changed”

“We can still talk, tax- “

“No, we can’t” Gina interrupted “it’s the same every time. We talk a couple of times, then things get awkward, because we run out of things to say. Texts get shorter and more spaced out and next thing you know you never hear from them again”

“I thought I was used to change” Gina choked out, it was getting harder to talk “but I let my guard down this one time with you with the theatre group and now it’s over. It would have been better if I’d just stayed to myself”

Ricky let up from the fence he looked even more hurt than she did. “Don’t say that Gina you been so important to me” Gina looked surprised she had known idea where he was going with this.

“I’m angry your leaving to, I wish you could stay and finish the musical with us, with me. I would’ve quit if it wasn’t for you” “I hate that things have to be different and I wish we could go back to where we just talking about cupcakes and my mum didn’t have a new boyfriend, but I guess I’m starting to realise we can’t”

He stopped pacing and it looked at her “All I know is you’ve been something new to me, I feel different, the good kind not the bad and I don’t want that to change just, because your god know where. I- I like you Gina you can’t just leave not like everyone else”

Gina stopped and stared. This boy. Shouldn’t get him out of her mind even if she wanted to. All these words that actually felt real, like he meant, like he would actually call her next week or a month or even a years’ time. She wanted to push him, but she couldn’t he meant something to her even if these would be the last moments together for a long time.

She stood up so they were face to face “Do you mean that Ricky?”

“Of course, I do. Will work something out, I can’t lose a, a friend like you”

He pulled he into a hug and right then just for those few seconds Gina forgot all about moving, she knew she had met someone that was important to her and she didn’t want to forget about

“We should get back in the car it’s getting kind of cold” Ricky murmured in her hair, before taking Gina’s hand and leading them back to the car.

While Gina knew that everything was going to change, it had to there was no way should could stay it was nice to know that she’d still have positive memories of east high and the boy that made her smile again. She looked at him. While Ricky smiled softly at her

“I promise will work something out between us okay, just give it a chance, please” Ricky pleased

“Okay” Gina finally replied with a smile

She could see Ricky smile triumphantly and she laughed, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad this time. For once she felt positive and it was all due to this skate boy driving beside her,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Gina's POV, because I felt kind of connected with her, Maybe one day i'll write RIckys side of it who knows.


End file.
